Group Dare
by One AM Haven
Summary: It's Truth or Dare with our favorite girls. They decide to have a group dare where each girl sings a different love song for their counterparts! Fluff ensues. Reds Blues Greens! All three pairings, forget what the character listing says. Bonus chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! In this story, I wanted to work with girls ready to take charge and ask out their crushes, instead of the other way around. So that's what the girls do. As always, enjoy the ride!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story or any songs mentioned or sung.**

**REVISIONS: I changed the characters from Z to American. That means that I also changed Blossom's song because it fit with her Z character, not her American one.**

* * *

><p>The girls decided to have a "sister night," which involved popping way too much popcorn, watching bad movies and playing too many frustrating board games (though that stopped after Buttercup flipped the Monopoly board in frustration at Blossom's clear mastery at the game).<p>

After a couple hours of watching a chick flick (Bubbles' choice), discreetly trying to tell the Professor to leave, indiscreetly telling the Professor to leave, kicking the Professor out of the room and getting ready for bed, the trio of girls finally fell down on their bed, exhausted.

"Wow," said Blossom wearily, "that was a long day." Bubbles giggled and replied,

"Yeah! I really liked that last movie we watched! It was so cute!"

"Really?" Blossom questioned suspiciously. "It seemed rather unrealistic. What do you think, Buttercup?"

"The main character was way too happy. How does anyone have enough energy for all that smiling?" Bubbles laughed. "Plus," she added, "there wasn't enough action. The most intense scene was when somebody copied that girl's makeup." She snorted. "Honestly."

"Can we go to sleep now?" Blossom asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" screamed Bubbles. "We have to do all of the stuff that other girls do on sleepovers!"

"Bubbles, you do know that we sleep in the same room, right?" Blossom asked. "Technically, every day is a sleepover for us or none at all."

"Then we should do this stuff everyday!" Bubbles pointed out.

"What stuff?" Buttercup asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "If it's stupid and girly, you can count me _out_."

"No, no no," said Bubbles happily. "Let's play Truth or Dare. You go first, Blossom." Blossom gave in with a sigh.

"Okay, Bubbles," said Blossom. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Bubbles said.

"Okay," Blossom said, devising a good question to ask. There was one thing she really wanted to confirm, but it seemed too juvenile to ask._ Oh, what the heck, _she thought_, I'll ask anyway._

"Who do you like at school? Like as in someone you're attracted to, charmed by, et cetera." Bubbles blushed in the darkness, hoping nobody could see.

"Umm...nobody?" she phrased it as a question.

"Liar," said Blossom and Buttercup in unison. Bubbles' ears turned pink.

"Fine. Okay. I guess I like...Boomer." Her voice softened to a whisper at the end. Buttercup gaped at her.

"No way. He's so dumb!"

"Jeez, Buttercup," said Blossom, rolling her pink eyes, "stop spazzing already! He's good now, remember? He and his brothers turned good years ago. He's not stupid either." Bubbles asked,

"Did you know, Blossom?"

"Well, yeah. It's just so _obvious _from the way you two act around each other. Your body language is so open. He likes you back, you know. You both pretend that you're just friends but everyone knows that you guys like each other."

"Wow. I didn't know that Boomer liked me, too!" Buttercup snorted and shook her head at Bubbles' words.

"How did I not know about this?" muttered Buttercup.

"You _are_ a bit out of it when it comes to other people's relationships, Buttercup," Blossom teased.

"Wow, Blossom," said Bubbles admiringly, "you're really observant, aren't you?" Blossom laughed lightly.

"Oh, thanks, Bubbles."

"Moving on," said Blossom authoritatively, "Bubbles, you go next."

"All right," said Bubbles happily.

"Buttercup, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," replied Buttercup immediately. Bubbles pouted.

"Those are no fun! I can't think of any good ones anyway." Blossom whispered something in Bubbles' ear. Bubbles giggled.

"All right, Buttercup. Here's your dare. I dare you to choose truth." Buttercup scowled.

"What? That's probably not even a legitimate dare!"

"Please?" asked Bubbles, widening her eyes and making a puppy dog face. Buttercup tried to resist for a couple of seconds, then gave in.

"Fine. But only if you guys agree to do a group dare afterwards!"

"Yay!" chorused Bubbles and Blossom.

"So who do _you _like at school, BC? 'Like' meaning the same thing as it meant in my truth."

"Easy," said Buttercup lazily, "nobody." Blossom, however noticed that her eye contact faltered and her hands twitched. **(a/n: I don't know if those are real signs of lying, but shh!) **Buttercup was a good liar, but not good enough to fool Blossom.

"You're lying," Blossom cried.

"Well, so what if I'm lying? I'm still not gonna tell who," Buttercup said defiantly.

"Come on, BC, please?" Bubbles pouted.

"Not gonna happen."

"Well," Blossom spoke in her most wistful voice, a plan forming, "I suppose that we'll just have to guess who it is then. Even if we guess wrong, then you'll have to live with us talking about him to you, and we _might_ just tell him that you like him."

"Yeah," Bubbles said, catching on, "but he'll always think of you as a wimp for not going through with a dare." It was the wimp comment that pushed Buttercup over the edge.

"FINE! I'll tell you! Sheesh! I like Butch, all right? Now get off my back!" This last part was hard to hear due to the squeals coming from the other two girls.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Bubbles giggled. You and Butch are so perfect for each other!"

"Well, that's who we would've guessed anyway," Blossom added.

"Guys, just SHUT UP!" shouted Buttercup. The other two didn't take offense because they knew that their sister was just embarrassed about revealing her feelings.

"Anyway," she added in a calmer voice, "I would say it's my turn, but we all know that Blossom likes Brick anyway." Bubbles nodded and Blossom's jaw dropped.

"What? I was so subtle!"

"Blossom," Bubbles said, patting her sister on the back, "I don't really think that stalking someone is all that subtle."

"I wasn't stalking him! I'm just keeping tabs on him. You should always watch your enemies closely."

"Yes, but there is a point when watching turns into stalking," said Buttercup, with a victorious smirk. It wasn't often that she got to one up her sister, and she always relished the times she could. "Following him everywhere is classified as stalking." Bubbles nodded again.

"I can't believe this," Blossom muttered. Bubbles and Buttercup laughed.

"Anyway," Bubbles laughed, "it's time for our group dare." Bubbles remembered something she'd been meaning to do for a while. It seemed like a great group dare!

"I have an idea," Bubbles said, "how about since we all know who each other has a crush on, we get each one of us to sing a love song for our crushes, telling them that we like them!" Blossom frowned.

"That doesn't seem like the best and most mature way to go about this."

"NO FREAKING WAY!" interrupted Buttercup. "YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING AS GIRLY AS SING A SONG? FOR _BUTCH_? TO TELL HIM THAT I _LIKE_ HIM? YOU'RE BOTH CRAZY!"

Blossom made a split second decision. She wanted to get back at Buttercup for revealing her crush on Brick (conveniently forgetting that she'd helped reveal her crush on his brother.)

"You know what?" she said thoughtfully. "It actually sounds fun." Buttercup gaped at her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Buttercup screamed. "THIS WAS _NOT _WHAT I WAS THINKING OF WHEN I ASKED FOR A GROUP DARE!"

"Calm down, Buttercup," Bubbles said, "it'll be fun!"

"Okay," Blossom said, her brain racing, "here are the rules. This Monday, each of us are going to sing a song for our counterparts. Separately, not all at once. Bubbles is going to choose all of the songs because she's fair. No raps." Bubbles giggled and Buttercup grimaced, but neither said anything. "Each song has to fit our individual personalities. Agreed?" Bubbles nodded.

"I'll start thinking about songs," she said happily.

"C'mon," Buttercup whined, "I really don't want to do this." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Do I really need to bring up the wimp issue again?" Buttercup shook her head, but an evil smile quickly spread across her face.

"Since you came up with the idea, Blossom, and you're our 'fearless leader,' _you_ will have the honor of singing first." Blossom gulped. She had banked on Bubbles singing first, but she knew that she couldn't refuse.

"Fine," Blossom relented. "Bubbles, have you come up with any good songs yet?"

"Yup!" Bubbles beamed, "okay, so Blossom, you're gonna sing 'I Love You' by Avril Lavigne. Buttercup, you're going to sing 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. I'm going to sing 'Hey Stephen' by Taylor Swift!"

"Nice job on the songs," Blossom said. "They all sound perfect!"

"What?" Buttercup shrieked. "I can't hit that pitch! And no way am I singing that song!" Bubbles sighed.

"All right then. I thought that this might happen, so I have a backup for you, Buttercup. You can sing Bad Boy by Cascada."

"Sure, whatever," Buttercup muttered.

"Okay, girls!" Bubbles giggled, "Let's start practicing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV<strong>

I was walking to school and thinking, _today is the big day! Today is the day that I'm going to sing my feelings to Brick. _I bounced to school. I could just imagine all of the amazing outcomes of this fateful day.

Brick would ask me to be his girlfriend, we would be together forever, and we would eventually get married and have two kids! A boy and a girl. I'm going to name them Blake and Brooke. Not that I planned ahead or anything. Yeah.

Soon the school gates came into view. Behind them I saw Brick. My nerves froze over. What if he didn't like me back? Was this a huge mistake?

Brick and I had a strange relationship. I'd been crushing on him for years, but I'd never told him. I've never even hinted it at him.

I'm not sure how he feels about me. Sometimes I catch him staring at me, but when I try to meet his eyes he quickly looks away. Other times, during class trips when Bubbles and Buttercup aren't there-especially Buttercup, he knows she would kick his sorry ass into next week-he teases me mercilessly. Mixed signals much?

Brick's ruby red eyes locked on my pink ones. Once I was five feet away from him, I beckoned to him. I decided that if I was gonna do this thing, I'd better get it over with.

"Follow me."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Just do it," I ordered.

"How do I know that you're not planning to drag me off to fiery pits brimming with-" I cut him off.

"Brick?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay." I lead him to behind the school building. I took a deep breath. My song really gets to the point, right? I mean, a changed a few lyrics, but really. The title is I Love You. It's harder to get more direct than that. Okay. It was now or never. I started to sing.

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

I had already lost track of time when I had gotten to the chorus.

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_I like the way you misbehave _(Boy, did he misbehave)

_With you there's no time wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep your cool_

_When I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you_

After singing for what seemed like hours, I finally got to the end of the song.

_That's why I love you_

Now, I'm slightly ashamed to admit what happened next. Put simply, I escaped. Well, more like I ran away. Yeah, I guess that's the only real way to put it. I fled back to the school entrance just as Bubbles and Buttercup entered the school grounds. I collapsed in Bubbles' arms.

"I did it," I exhaled.

"Really?" Buttercup asked, her eyes wide, "what did he say?" I blushed.

"Well," I said bashfully, "I don't really know because I kinda...well, I kinda..._left the scene_."

"So you ran away?" Buttercup asked.

"Kinda. Sorta. Yeah." I said. To my surprise, Buttercup put her arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I'm sure you rocked. Singing like that takes a lot of courage." I smiled.

"Thanks, BC."

"No problem." Then Brick caught up to us.

"So what was that about?" he asked. "I'm majorly confused."

"HOW THICK CAN YOU GET, BRICK HEAD?" Buttercup shouted in his ear, making him wince. "BLOSSOM JUST ASKED YOU OUT, NUMBSKULL!" Brick's confused frown faded into a smirk.

"Well, Pinky," he said smugly, "I don't know what I should do here. Should I accept and fulfill your lifelong dreams, or stay hot and single?"

"Well," Bubbles cut in, "if you decline, then you're obviously not that smart, and not worth the trouble anyway." Brick grinned.

"I was just teasing you, Pinky. Sure I accept." I blushed. _Yes!_ Brick winked at me. I'm pretty sure I almost fainted. _Stop being stupid, Blossom!_ I screamed in my head. I gathered my courage and decided to give Brick a taste of his own medicine. I winked right back at him. Brick turned bright red and stumbled into the school building. Buttercup smirked and gave me a high-five.

"Nice job, Blossom." Bubbles giggled and said,

"He's hooked." I smiled.

Now I just have to kick back, relax and enjoy the show.

* * *

><p><strong>~At lunch~<strong>

**Bubbles's POV**

I was staring at Boomer, across the room. His brothers were talking and fooling around, as usual, but he was staring off into space, with a small smile. I wondered what he was thinking about.

His golden hair gave him the look of an angel, and I was convinced I chose the perfect song to sing. Speaking of which, I needed to get a move on with that. I smoothed my dress, and waited until Boomer threw out his food. When he finished eating, I walked up to him.

"Hi, Boomer," I said shyly. He turned around with a smile.

"Hey, Bubbles. What's up?" I blushed.

"Will you come to the water fountain with me?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." We walked to the water fountain. No one came to the water fountain during lunch, but I still checked the hallway for any people. I found none.

"Is something wrong?" Boomer asked kindly, "you look a little nervous." This is why I like him. He's so sweet to me all the time.

"I just wanted to say something, and I think that this is the best way to tell you." I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers, hoping for the best. I started to sing.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you_

_As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone._

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_I can't help myself_

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling_

_So I've got some things to say to you_

_I seen it all so I thought but I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving_

_I think you and I should stay the same_ I started to smile. I was having fun! The song fit so perfectly. I got to the last line.

_Myself, I can't help myself_

_I can't help myself._ When I finished, I saw Boomer beaming at me.

"That was amazing!" I smiled back.

"Thanks!"

"Um...wow," Boomer said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was going to sing you something today too." My eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling shyly. "I'm not sure if I can sing up to your standard, but I'll try."

"You'll be great!" I squealed. Wow. What a coincidence! Or maybe it was meant to be. I blushed some more. He then started to sing.

_For you I'd write a symphony  
>I'd tell the violin<br>It's time to sink or swim  
>Watch him play for ya<em>

I squealed again. I loved this song! How did he know? I love Boomer more than ever now! **(a/n: I am not really a JB fan, but I thought that Bubbles probably would be, and it seems sort of like a Boomer thing to sing.)**

For you I'd be (Whoah)  
>Running a thousand miles<br>Just get you where you are  
>Step to the beat of my heart.<p>

I don't need a whole lot  
>But for you I admit I<br>Rather give you the world  
>Or we can share mine<p>

I know that I won't be the first one  
>Given you all this attention<br>But baby listen

I just need somebody to love  
>I-I don't need too much<p>

Just need somebody to love.  
>(Somebody to love)<br>I don't need nothing else  
>I promise girl, I swear.<br>I just need somebody to love.

He was really a great singer. After a couple more verses, he finished the song and I jumped on him. I hugged him so hard he stumbled into a wall.

"Thank you, Boomie" I said. He replied smiling,

"Saturday at 6:00?" I giggled.

"Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

><p><strong>~After school~<strong>

**Buttercup's POV**

Ugh, I'd been putting off this moment for the entire day. Now I had no choice but to sing because the school day was ending. If I didn't sing, Blossom and Bubbles would remind me forever that I'd wimped out on a dare. I do _not_ wimp out on dares. I saw Butch near the school gates with his brothers. Terror hit me. I couldn't let him leave! I dashed over to the boys.

"Butch," I said, steeling my nerves. He turned around to see me. His eyes brightened.

"What, BC?" he asked.

"I want to show you something," I said. Okay, that was a sort of half-lie. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Just come!" All of the Rowdyruff Boys turned and started to walk with me.

"Not all of you!" I screamed, panicked. "Just Butch!" Brick raised his eyebrows, but he pulled Boomer away and dragged him to the school gates.

"But I wanna see what's going on," Boomer whined.

"Just shut up and let's go," Brick replied. Boomer mumbled something else that I didn't quite catch. Brick replied something about spying. Then they ran off. Huh. Lets just hope that they don't cause too much trouble.

"So you've got me alone," Butch said, "and if you pull me into a dark alleyway I will scream like a little girl." I snickered.

"Yeah you will. That's cause I can kick your ass." I then proceeded to pull him to an alleyway.

"What?" Butch asked, his eyes wide. "I thought that we already said that I'm not going into an alleyway with you!" I laughed.

"Don't worry. No ass-kicking for now. I just want you to hear something. Oh. Don't run away. If you don't like it, just suck it up, Butch."

"Now I'm worried," he said. I snorted.

"Just do it." Butch shrugged.

"Hey, whatever you say, BC." I turned around, took a deep breath and started to sing. I quickly warmed up and got to the chorus.

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again _

No, I did not come up with a cutesy little dance to the song. I'm not that lame. I wondered what Butch thought. His expression remained calm throughout the whole song. Now I'm sure he doesn't like me back. I was completely ready to lie and say that I was thinking of auditioning for a play outside of school to keep things from getting embarrassing. Then Butch's face broke into a smile.

"Wow."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he teased.

"WHAT?"

"Well, I don't know. I think that Buttercup just sang me a song. Yep, judging by her face, she just sang me a song."

I blushed an even brighter color.

"So what now?" I asked, confused. As you can see, I am _not_ good with this lovey-dovey stuff. Butch shrugged. I heard someone jump out behind me. I whipped around. You'll never believe this. I saw my Blossom, Bubbles, Brick and Boomer. No. Freaking. Way.

"You kiss each other of course!" Yelled Bubbles and Boomer in sync. They then stared at each other and giggled. I looked at Butch and saw that he was just as shocked as I was.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Butch and I shouted, then stared at each other. Everyone else giggled.

"Well," Brick said stepping forward, "Boomer and I guessed that you were going to sing to Butch. Y'know, cause your sisters already sang for us two. We both agreed that we wouldn't miss this for the world. We figured that your sisters would want to hear you sing too, so we ran over and convinced them to come. It took a bit, but now we're all here."

"What time did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Around the first chorus," Bubbles replied, smiling. "Oh, and Buttercup, you really do have a nice voice!" Everyone else nodded. I blushed.

"Umm, thanks," I said. Then my voice hardened, "but I still don't forgive you guys! Who does that? Who spies on their siblings like that? That just WRONG!"

"Sorry," Boomer said. His expression brightened. "Hey, Buttercup, what about we all do something for you to make up for spying on you sing." Bubbles nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! That sounds fair!"

"What?" Brick whined. "I don't wanna do that! We apologized already! Why do we have to do something for her now?" Blossom cut in,

"Because working together, she and Butch can take us all down, that's why, Brick head! They're not called the toughest fighters for nothing!" Bubbles and Boomer nodded as Blossom continued. "So, Buttercup, you can choose one thing for us all to do, but it has to be within reason. Bubbles will decide if it's fair." Huh. This is nice. I can get them to do whatever I want. I grinned as I chose my wish.

"You guys all have to be at the skate park, _skateboarding_ for an hour. We start in ten minutes. You guys have to do legit, on the skateboard skateboarding for an hour." I saw Butch grin. "See y'all later!" I zoomed off, grinning towards my house. This was going to be interesting. I grabbed my skateboard, ready for some _real_ entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**I'll add a bonus chapter about the skate park if I get 10 reviews or 5 reviews asking for one.  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**UPDATE! I received a helpful review from Crystal Hope Dragon, and I think I fixed the problem. Thank you! If I didn't fix it, can you tell me what's wrong?**


	2. Bonus Chapter: Skate Park

**Oh. My. Gosh. I can't thank you guys enough for the unbelievable response I got! You guys all rock! **_**This**_** is partially why I love to write: everyone's input and support. Again, thanks sooo much, guys! I love you! So here's a bonus chappie on the skate park. You guys earned it.**

**WARNING: I switch POVs a lot, so pay attention to the bold words.**

**Bubbles's POV:**

Blossom and I returned home just in time to see Buttercup grab her electric green skateboard with a black skull design. She rushed for the door, jamming a dark green cap over her raven locks.

"Buttercup!" I called, "Wait!" She paused and turned to look at me.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, neither Blossom nor I can skateboard for our lives. You know that. Also, we don't have skateboards. So we can't skate anyway. Can we just sit this one out?" Blossom and I looked up at her hopefully. She smirked.

"Sorry, guys," she said. "You have to skate. We can rent you boards at the rental shop. Follow me." Blossom and I pouted and we all flew towards the rental shop.

There were so many kinds of boards! Which one should I choose? I decided on a sparkly light blue board with blue circles and Blossom chose a sleek pink one decorated with red hearts. I never knew that there were so many different designs for skateboards! I actually enjoyed shopping for the boards. Just a little. We quickly paid for the rentals and left the shop to go to the skate park.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's POV:<strong>

Although I had to skateboard for an hour, I figured that this was pretty fair, as far as dares go. At least it didn't involve barfing my guts up. Butch made me do that once. That's why nowadays in Truth or Dare I always choose truth. I do _not_ want a repeat of that bad day.

"Brick!" I yelled. "Where are our old skateboards?" Brick and I had once tried to skateboard with Butch. It didn't turn out that well. Put simply, Butch is the only skateboarder in the family. Put not so simply, each of us plays two sports competitively. Butch skateboards and plays soccer. He says he's "too cool" for anything else (although he wanted to wrestle, he couldn't turn off his powers and send a kid to the ER) and that all of the other sports were too preppy and stupid. Brick surfs and plays basketball. I play ice hockey and football. But that's beside the point.

"They're in the hall closet!" Brick yelled back at me. "Get mine too, would ya?"

"Sure thing." I opened the hall closet. A torrent of stuff tumbled out and rolled to my feet. I quickly grabbed the two skateboards. Yes, they were stolen, but they rocked. Mine was dark blue with black lightening bolts racing down the sides. Brick's was red with a black flame design. Butch had had his skateboard for many years, but it wasn't out of style or anything. It was dark green with a black dragon curling up the side. I threw the rest of the stuff back into the closet and shoved the door closed. Eh, I'll deal with it later. I walked over to Brick and tossed him the skateboard.

"Thanks, Boom," he said. "Now let's split." We flew out the door towards the skate park.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV:<strong>

Bubbles, Buttercup and I were hanging out on a park bench waiting for the boys to show up. The skate park was deserted. When I asked Buttercup why, she shrugged and said,

"They all got scared because a Powerpuff was boarding here. I usually have the place to myself." Suddenly, I saw three streaks of light. One red, one blue and one green. They landed in front of us as the Rowdyruff Boys. Butch grinned.

"So are we ready to get this party started?" He and Buttercup high-fived each other and immediately ran off to the hardest courses in the park. Bubbles asked Boomer if he could teach her. He agreed, blushing. I was internally awwing over their cuteness together when Brick spoke to me.

"So, you wanna put that pretty little board to use?" I smiled nervously.

"I really don't know how to skateboard," I admitted. Brick laughed.

"Well, neither do I."

"Umm," I said anxiously, "maybe we should try to stand on the board." Brick smirked at me.

"Wow. I see why they call you a genius, Blossy. Never could've figured that one out." I glowered at him.

"Well do you have a better idea? We promised to skateboard for an hour! I need to learn how to do this!"

"Here's an idea," Brick said smoothly. "Get on my skateboard."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it." I shrugged and stood on his skateboard, trying not to fall off and make a fool of myself.

"Make room for me," Brick said.

"What? So we're both getting on your skateboard? What kind of a stupid idea is this?" Brick grinned.

"An awesome one." He then jumped onto the skateboard and pushed off. We were rolling down the hill, both of us on one board. I clung desperately to his waist. _If this gets me killed, I'll come back from the dead just to kill you, Brick_, I thought. Brick let out a whoop of laughter. While clinging for my life, I saw the road turn in the distance.

"Do you know how to turn?" I asked Brick.

"No, why?" Then he saw the bend, growing closer by the second. His eyes widened.

"JUMP!" He yelled. We both jumped off of the board and watched it crash headlong into a tree. Brick started rolling around on the ground laughing.

"You think this is funny?" I snapped. "You almost got us both killed!"

"Relax, Pinky, we're indestructible."

"Still, that was incredibly reckless."

"But it was fun. You've got to admit that."

"I don't have to admit anything," I huffed. Then Brick smiled a charming smile at me and my heart melted into butter.

"Come on, lighten up," Brick said, still smiling at me. I smiled a reluctant smile back.

"Fine. Just for today." Before I knew it, Brick stood up, closed the distance between us and kissed me. On the lips.

At first, I was too startled to kiss back. Then, when I actually processed the soft movement of his lips against mine and the fact that although it was just the beginning of our first date_, I didn't care,_ I returned the kiss happily. After a few seconds, we pulled back and stared at each other.

"So," Brick said, grinning, "you wanna give that skateboard another go?" I smiled back.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles's POV<strong>

Skateboarding was not my thing. I am not coordinated enough, and I just really don't like the sport. As in, not at all. At least it was fun shopping for the board, even if I couldn't use it. We arrived at the skate park and waited on a park bench for a while. We were a little early. Blossom asked Buttercup why there were no other people skating here. Buttercup said that they were scared of her. This was nothing new, but it still made me sad to think that I was a scary person. Then the Rowdyruff boys landed.

"So, are we ready to get this party started?" Butch asked, grinning. He high-fived Buttercup and they ran to the advanced stuff. I figured that if I had to skateboard for an hour, doing it with Boomer might help pass the time.

"Can you teach me how to skateboard?" I asked Boomer shyly.

"Sure," he said blushing. I turned and saw Blossom looking at us and practically had hearts in her eyes. She thought that we were really cute together. And we were. That thought made me smile. I grabbed Boomer's hand. His eyes widened as I dragged him away from our siblings.

"You know that I can't really skateboard all that well either," Boomer admitted when we stopped running.

"That's fine. We can teach each other!"

"That sounds fun," Boomer smiled. Then I caught sight of something in the distance. All of my thoughts fled. I flew towards that thing, dragging Boomer in tow.

"What's going on? What are we doing? Where are we going? OUCH!" Boomer yelled. This last because I accidentally dragged him into a tree. Oops. I landed. When Boomer saw what I flew towards, his eyes widened.

"_Ice cream truck!_" We both got vanilla soft serve with rainbow sprinkles. We chatted as we ate the cones.

"My brothers would tease me for getting rainbow sprinkles," Boomer admitted, "But you're just like me! We like the same things, I mean. So this is nice." I giggled.

"Yeah, Blossom always gets a strawberry cone, and Buttercup always gets chocolate with chocolate casing in a chocolate cone. I'm different, but with you, I fit in." We smiled shyly at each other, then blushed and looked away. Butch and Buttercup skated past us. I think they were racing.

"Yo! Don't think I don't see you two slacking off!" Buttercup yelled at us. "You'd better get started or else!"

"Fine!" I yelled back at her. I turned to Boomer. "Are you ready to try?"

"Umm..." Boomer said, "Sure. Just don't expect too much."

Ten minutes later, I learned that Boomer had a natural talent for balance and that I was hopeless. I couldn't even stand up on the board.

"So place your feet here and here," Boomer said, gesturing to the board. "Yeah. Like that. Now let go of the fence." I tried to do as he asked, and started flailing my arms, trying to balance on the board. How can people do this for fun? I was about to fall over when Boomer caught me in his arms. His face turned bright red. He quickly let go of me and I jumped off of the skateboard.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said to me, "Sorry if I was being too familiar with you!" I giggled.

"No, no. You weren't being forward at all! You saved me from a face full of pavement! Thank you!"

Boomer smiled tentatively at me. I smiled back brightly. On an impulse, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He turned a brighter red than before. I gigged at him. He was so cute! I saw Blossom and Brick zoom past on the same skateboard. Brick let out a whoop of laughter.

"Wow," Boomer said in astonishment. "I am not ready to try _that_." I smiled at him.

"That's because you're not crazy like Brick is." He smiled back at me.

"That's where you're wrong. I am crazy. About you." I giggled because that has got to be the cheesiest line I've ever heard, but it was really sweet coming from Boomer. To my surprise, he hugged me to his side and kissed me on my forehead. I looked up at him with the brightest smile I've ever worn.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's POV:<strong>

As soon as the boys arrived, Butch and I ran to the most difficult courses in the park. I had been skateboarding for years, and I was ready to show Butch what I got. We did some stuff together for a while, talking about skateboarding fails we'd either done or seen videos of. It was awesome. Butch was actually an amazing skateboarder, and just as good as I was.

I wanted to show him something to blow his mind. I immediately thought of the more difficult courses. They looked totally awesome normally, and with superpowers-well. It was a totally sweet aerial show.

"Hey, Butch!" I called.

"What's up, BC?" he asked.

"Follow me. If you want to see some _real_ skateboarding," I grinned.

"Where?" he asked.

"Left side of the park. Race you there?" I challenged.

"You're on."

"Ready," I said, "set, GO!" We took off, side by side, each of us straining to get ahead. As we zoomed past the beginner courses, I saw Bubbles and Boomer eating ice cream.

"Yo!" I called. "Don't think I don't see you two slacking off! You'd better get started or else!" I didn't know what I would do if they didn't skateboard, but it sounded good. I would probably think of something.

"Fine!" Bubbles yelled back.

I needed to focus on the race now. I'd lost concentration when I yelled at Bubbles and Boomer. There was no way I was going to let him win. I skated to the inside and made a really sharp turn. Now we were neck and neck. The course was a couple of feet away.

Ten feet. Butch looked at me sideways.

Eight feet. I leaned forward.

Six feet. Butch was an inch ahead.

Four feet. I caught up with Butch.

Two feet. We both turned to look at each other.

One foot. We crashed into each other and tumbled to the ground. Ouch. That really hurt.

"Ouch, you're on top of my arm." Butch moaned.

"You think _you_ hurt? You kicked me in the head!" I complained.

"Accident!" Butch protested.

"Whatever. I think I won."

"Liar. I definitely won that one."

"No way," I refused.

"Whatever. Let's just call it a tie."

"Fine." We glared at each other for a second, then burst out laughing.

"That was the most fun I've had in forever," Butch laughed.

"Me too! But I'm so sore, I don't think that I'll try doing any enhanced tricks today."

"Are you sure? Yeah I guess that would be stupid. But hey, maybe another time, right?"

"Yeah." I was disappointed. I totally wanted to show off today.

"And maybe I could come too." My heart was racing. Did he just ask me out? I think so. I needed to make it official somehow. So I decided something. I pecked him on the cheek. He blushed. I laughed.

"Aww, is widdle Butchie blushing?" I teased.

"I will not hesitate to run you over with a skateboard," Butch threatened, "and then I will cut you off at the knees." I laughed.

"So was the group dare worth it?" he asked me.

"You betcha."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End<em>**

**Oh, and does anyone else chuckle at the fact that Buttercup laughs when Butch threatens to brutally maul her? Just me? Okay.**


End file.
